


sun-kissed skin

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cultural Differences, Dorothea Discovers Sunburn, F/F, Partial Nudity, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: Brigid's climate and customs are a lot different from Fodlan's. Petra stops wearing a shirt. Dorothea is slow to adjust to it.





	sun-kissed skin

The Brigid Archipelago was turning out much different than Dorothea had imagined.

It was not as if she'd been _lied __to, _mind. Petra had told her almost everything there was to know about Brigid: the climate, the plants, the geography. She'd even begun teaching Dorothea the language, and though Dorothea's operatic background served her well in the pronunciation department, she still struggled a bit with the grammar, and that made her appreciate Petra's command of the Fodlan language all the more.

No, it wasn't any of that. It was just that, _maybe_, she'd missed out on a couple pieces of information that, _in hindsight_, would have been nice to know. Such as what many women of Brigid habitually wore in the blazing heat of Brigid's tropical summer. Or more precisely, what they _didn't_ wear.

"You are looking very red in the face," observed Petra, leaning in closer. "Is it the sun cooking you?"

"What?" Dorothea shook her head. "No, I'm just... well, um, I'm having a lot of trouble not staring at you..."

Petra grinned. "I am also enjoying looking at you, my love."

"Yes, but..." Dorothea scratched at her cheek, her blush somehow getting even deeper. "You're practically _naked._"

"I am not naked, though. And you have seen me naked often, so--"

"That's not the point," said Dorothea quickly. Once again, she caught herself staring at her lover. Petra still wore her customary knee-length kilt and sandals, but she wore nothing from the waist up apart from her necklaces and bracelets. It had been like that ever since they'd departed the chilly climes of Fodlan and returned to Brigid.

It wasn't just Petra, either. The women of Brigid were just as likely to go about bare-chested as the men, and while they themselves thought nothing of it, Dorothea found it difficult to ignore. _I don't know if this is paradise or hell!_

"What point is it that you are making, then?" asked Petra.

"I guess it's just a big change from what I'm used to," said Dorothea. "Back in Fodlan, I mean..."

"Yes, I am having understanding." Petra nodded. "But it is sensible to be wearing more in Fodlan, where it is colder." She smiled at Dorothea. "To be telling the truth, I have often wondered if you are too warm here, with your clothes of Fodlan."

"That's a valid concern," said Dorothea with a faint giggle. "It's definitely not comfortable all the time..." She'd noticed that even the looser, more flowing sleeves that she favored tended to stick to her skin with sweat.

"You should try dressing as I do, then!" said Petra brightly.

Dorothea's blush, which had been slowly subsiding, returned with a vengeance. "Wh-what? No, I don't think I could--well, I mean, it's not that I wouldn't be _able _to, but it would be embarrassing..."

"What reason is there for embarrassment at having your chest seen?" Petra looked puzzled. "They are what children are fed by. Everyone knows this."

_She has a point_, thought Dorothea. _And it really IS uncomfortable having my shirt stick to me all the time..._

"I guess if you think it's a good idea, I can give it a try. Just, um... maybe not today."

Petra nodded, smiling. "Of course, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter will be ready... soon


End file.
